


understatements

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [11]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Finger Sucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Greg House/James Wilson, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Wilson is, as Chase has learned, surprisingly easy to get into bed with.





	understatements

**Author's Note:**

> for seasonofkink w/ the square "flirting/seduction".
> 
> enjoy!

Chase has exactly zero excuses as to why he’s at Wilson’s office right now. But of course, that’s part of the trick, of the chase (hah!) he likes so much. Especially when the man he’s chasing after is married to his boss. He doesn’t know if they’re in an open relationship or what, but that’s a question for when he becomes a homewrecker.

He sits down on Wilson’s desk, humming as he swings his legs a little. He can practically see House kissing Wilson, telling him to go back to his cancer kids as they hold each other. It’s almost sweet, but the fact is that he doesn’t care much about their marriage. With Wilson’s track record, he knows it will end up badly as the ones before did.

The door opens eventually, Wilson stepping in, his brows furrowing as he stares at Chase.

“Chase,” he starts, “what are you doing here?”

“Just waiting for you,” he says dismissively, reaching for one of the pens on Wilson’s desk.

Wilson clears his throat as Chase takes the pen and raises his hand up to his mouth, lips against it.

“Do you need something?” he mutters, blush already on his cheeks.

God, Wilson’s easy, he thinks as he looks at him with a ‘duh’ glare, sucking on the tip of the pen intently, hollowing his cheeks around it a little. His tongue slips out of his mouth, drool dribbling down the pen as he coats it on it. He doesn’t take his eyes off Wilson, even as he stares speechless, a small tent forming in his pants.

He pulls the pen out of his mouth and cleans it with his shirt.

“I think that makes it obvious enough, no?” 

Wilson steps closer. “I thought you had the hots for my husband,” he revels on the word a little and Chase decides that, most likely, they are in an open marriage, “not me.”

“I’m an equal opportunity whore,” he tells him without batting an eye. 

Wilson makes a choked-out sound. 

“Although, with how easy you gave in, I don’t think I’m the most whorish man in this room.”

“I haven’t given in,” he protests.

“Oh, you haven’t?” he shoots back, grabbing Wilson’s wrist and pulling his hand up to level with his mouth. “You know what I’m about to do, don’t you?” he asks.

“Uh-huh,” he says, “and I’m not complaining.”

Chase rolls his eyes a little and leans in to suck on Wilson’s index finger, looking up at him with teasing tugging off at him. His free hand reaches for Wilson’s pants, unbuckling his belt easily. Wilson’s hands are nice, he has to admit. Eventually, Wilson pulls him off his finger, helps him pull his pants and boxers down and off.

“Do you want to ah, ride me?” he asks.

He smiles. Of course, he knows the sex will be memorable, but he enjoys the chase a fair bit. He loves to tease someone, have them fiddle with their hands, rock hard and ready to fuck him into the nearest surface.

“In a second,” Chase replies, pulling him down for a kiss, all teeth and tongue. 

Wilson stutters into the kiss, messy and eager nonetheless. Chase digs his fingers into Wilson’s sides, smiling into it, eager for his new conquest.


End file.
